Artix Thinks
by Trust None
Summary: After Doomwood, adventurer Hikari is confronted with Artix thinking about the new turn of events. Why is he worried NOW?


**WARNING: SPOILERS FROM THE DOOMWOOD** **QUESTS!**

Throughout this story, you will hear of a character named "Hikari". Hikari is the name of my character in AQworlds, and is the only character I own. The characters named otherwise I do not own.

The plot of this story takes place AFTER DOOMWOOD. So if you have not gotten to that part of the quests, I firmly suggest you do so. **IN OTHER WORDS, ****TURN BACK NOW!** Otherwise, please enjoy this little tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Artix Thinks<strong>

I walked into Battle On after my afternoon nap to see the normal crowd of people simply living out their lives. I tilted my head as I watched them with envy. I wished for a "normal" life where I did not have to worry or care about all the terrors of this world. Picking up my walking, I decided I should go to Swordhaven to see if I was needed for a mission. I really hoped I would receive a day off, or at least nothing too dangerous. Terrible for me to say, but I just didn't want to be a "Hero" today.

As I entered Swordhaven, I noticed Robina and Artix talking at the Inn. Since I was in no rush to the castle, I decided to try and talk to them. As I walked over, Robina noticed me and waved but Artix ran off back into the Inn. Robina looked just as confused as me and looked back at my face, "Did you fight an undead when he wanted to or something?" She asked while pointing back at the Inn.

"Not that I know of, no. Or am I just lucky today?"

"Perhaps you should talk to him."

"If he ran away from me, I think I'm the last person he wants to talk to."

"Ok then, I'll go try to talk to him and you hide so you can eavesdrop."

"Alright then, lead the way."

I followed her up the stairs and hid behind the corner as Robina managed to coax Artix out of a room.

"What gives Artix? Why did you run like Cysero was looking for pudding testers?"

"Uh…No reason Robina. I just…I remembered I left the stove on in this room and-"

"Artix, these rooms have no stoves."

"Oh, um…I meant I was worried about the uh-"

"Quit it the excuses. You know you are a terrible liar."

Artix bent over with a heavy sigh and looked back at Robina, "Sorry, but I just didn't want to talk to Hikari…"

"Why though? Did something happen?"

"Um…not exactly…"

"It's something you can't even tell me Artix?"

He sighed and shook his head with a "yes".

Robina sighed and put her hands on her hips, "You hear that Hikari?"

"Robina!"

I stepped out from the shadows and walked over to them. I could literally feel Artix shaking the ground but he tried to act tough and glare at me. Sighing I looked at him, "If you want to talk about it, just find me again alright?" He nodded as slowly as he could and I just shook my head, "I'll be at the castle, maybe even farther than that if I am given a mission."

Ironically, I had no mission for the day.

Stretching as I exited the castle, I felt an awkward stare on me. Turning to a nearby tree, there was Artix starring at me. I casually placed my hands on my hips as I looked back at him before he darted to hide behind the tree. Sighing I walked over toward the tree and stopped. "You're a terrible ninja too."

"I don't know what you mean! I am just a tree!"

I blankly stared at him before I hit my brow with the palm of my hand, "Artix, get out from there." He peeked out from behind the trunk before he finally stepped out facing me. He darted his gaze from my face to his feet while mumbling some "Uh" and "Um".

"This is about what happened in Doomwood isn't it?"

He gasped and looked directly at me. After a minute, he nodded a slow yes.

"You seemed fine then, what happened?"

"…I started to think…"

'_Oh dear, did he pop a vessel again?_'

"…You know, about…ME. About what, er WHO, I am. And with everything you've done…I-"

"Artix, you know we're friends right?"

"Of course! I helped train you to become a paladin! We are brothers...Wait you're a girl…so siblings? Yes! Siblings in arms! …That sounded so wrong…"

I stared at him, '_Maybe it was half of his brain that collapsed?_' "Then what are you worried about Artix?"

He stared back at me as his posture became grim. Artix's shoulders fell and he started playing with his hands. I've never seen him this unsure of what to say. What is holding him back from just belting out what he feels? "Because of what I am…" He finally spoke up. Once he stopped fiddling with his hands, he clenched them into fists and shoved his arms down to his side.

"I feel like one day, you will have to kill me."

My eyes widened as he stared at me with one of the most serious looks he has ever given me. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because you are, aside from me, one of the greatest warriors who fight for good. And I am…" His face grew grim as his gaze went back to his feet, "…I am the greatest evil…" He spoke as low as he could for he did not want anyone but me to hear.

I never did expect him to think of such a situation; this event he thought of never crossed my mind. "Artix that will never happen."

"How do you know that?"

I moved so that I was right in front of him before I lightly hit his forehead.

He was taken aback by my gesture, but I just smiled at him. "Because you have people who care about you and you care about them. Just the fact you were worried about that possibility proves how much you worry about them. Therefore, I believe you are still good; regardless of who or what you are."

Artix just looked at me.

After 3 minutes, I spoke up, "You ok Artix? You look as if your parents rose from the-Oh wait their undead…" What I said must have snapped him back to reality, for I heard his familiar laugh once again. Artix was hunched over while grabbing his stomach. "Hey, it wasn't THAT funny…"

"Hahaha…I know…Pfff…but, I-" He went on into a rolling laugh. I mean that very literally, he started rolling on the ground laughing.

Rolling my eyes, I turned and leaned against the tree waiting until he stopped laughing. It was after a few minutes of laughing, Artix started to stand up and wipe his tears. "Sorry, but what you said lifted my spirits."

"More than my moving speech?"

"The speech was good too, but that comment..pff…" He covered his mouth as he snickered.

"I never would have pinned you for a nervous laugher."

"I guess it was a stress reliever."

"Then do you feel better now?"

Artix paused and looked directly into my eyes, "Yeah, a lot better. But I am still worried about the whole thing of who I really am."

I scratched the back of my neck, "That's understandable, but you know I'm still your friend."

"Thanks Hikari." He chuckled as he reached up to rub his forehead, "With the way you are, I wouldn't be surprised if you are the Champion of Light."

I glared back at him, "Now THAT would be weird."


End file.
